yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lisans
Lisans (Fransızca: license) ile aşağıdakilerden biri kastedilmiş olabilir: Hukuk * Hukuktaki kullanımı ile, yetki belgesi * İthal veya ihracı serbest bırakılmayarak muayyen bir nizama bağlanmış malların ithal veya ihracı için idare tarafından verilen müsaade * Fr. Herhangi bir mevzuda verilen izin. Müsaade belgesi * Yurda mal sokma veya yurttan mal çıkarma izni * Bir malı yabancı firma adına üretme izni Eğitim * Üniversite tahsili tamamlanınca alınan diploma * Eğitimdeki kullanımı ile, yetkinlik * Genellikle dört yıl süren üniversite veya yüksek okul öğrenimi * üniversite diplomasıyla doktora arasındaki akademik aşama ve bu öğrenim sonunda elde edilen ve diploma ile belgelendirilen akademik derece * Genellikle dört yıl süren üniversite veya yüksek okul öğrenimi: "Doktora veya lisanslarını hazırladıkları sırada maişet parasını büro ve otel garsonluğu yapmakla çıkarıyorlardı."- Y. K. Karaosmanoğlu Spor * Bir sporcunun resmi yarışmalara katılabilmesi için spor federasyonu tarafından kendisine verilen kayıt fişi veya kimlik kartı * Bir sporcunun resmî yarışmalara katılabilmesi için spor federasyonunun kendisine verdiği kayıt fişi veya kimlik kartı Lüğatler İngilizce - Türkçe 1.lisans isim - ' Harun'un balıkçılık lisansı yok. - Harun doesn't have a fishing license. ' 2.ehliyet - ' Mademki on sekiz yaşındasın, ehliyet alabilirsin. - Now that you are eighteen, you can get a driver's license. ' 3.yetki belgesi Ticaret 4.permi Kanun 5.izin belgesi - ' Harun'un bir izin belgesi var mı? - Does Harun have a license? ' 6.yazıda ve sanatta kaidelere riayetsizlik 7.yetkilendirmek fiil 8.izin belgesi vermek fiil 9.lisansla fiil 10.licence izin 11.izin tezkeresi 12.nizama riayetsizlik 13.ruhsatname 14.export license ihraç 15.ruhsatlandırmak 16.ai 17.licence 18.li- cense tax içki satışı için verilen ruhsat parası 19.çapkınlık 20.lisanslı licensed 21.belgelendirme licensing 22.ruhsat Hukuk - ' Harun'un bir ruhsatı var mı? - Does Harun have a license? ' licence 23.lisanslama licencing 24.ruhsati licensed 25.lisans vermek licence 26.yetki Kanun licence 27.patent Askeri licence 28.izin - ' Harun'un bir izin belgesi var mı? - Does Harun have a license? ' licence 29.tezkere licence 30.ruhsatiye Kanun licence 31.aşırı serbestlik isim licence 32.izin vermek fiil - ' Neden ehliyet almama izin vermedin? - Why wouldn't you let me get a driver's license? ' licence 33.ruhsat vermek fiil licence 34.özgürlüğün kötüye kullanılması isim licence 35.evlenme cüzdanı isim licence 36.yetki vermek fiil licence 37.lisans ver fiil licence 38.yasal izin licence 39.izin tezkeresi vermek Kanun licence 40.serbestlik/ruhsat - ' Harun'un bir ruhsatı var mı? - Does Harun have a license? ' licence 41.ruhsat ver licence 42.i., İng., bak. license licence 43.ruhsat,v.lisans ver: n.lisans licence 44.patent vermek Kanun licence 45.lisans ver(mek) licenced 46.yetkili licenced 47.lisanslar licences 48.imtiyazlı licensed 49.izinli licensed 50.ehliyetli licensed İngilizce - Arapça 1.حرية, إذن, ترخيص, رخصة, رخصة قيادة, فسق, فجور, جواز رخصة, إنحراف عن الشكل noun 2.حرية, إذن, ترخيص, رخصة قيادة, رخصة, فسق, جواز رخصة, فجور, إنحراف عن الشكل noun licence 3.منحه رخصة رسمية, أجاز suffix licence 4.الترخيص licencing 5.الجهات المختصة بالرخص noun licencing 6.عنده رخصة قيادة adjective licensed 7.المرخصين licensed 8.مأذون, عنده رخصة قيادة, بائع بالمفرق adjective licensed 9.حامل رخصة noun licenser 10.المرخص له, حامل رخصة, عنده رخصة noun licenser 11.عنده رخصة noun licenser 12.تراخيص licenses 13.الرخص licenses 14.للترخيص licensing İngilizce - İngilizce 1.Authorize officially - ' I am licensed to practice law in this state. ' 2.A legal document giving official permission to do something; a permit 3.The legal terms under which a person is allowed to use a product, especially software - ' Even if you bought this product, it does NOT belong to you. You have a license to use it under the terms of this agreement, until you breach this agreement. ' 4.The act of giving a formal (usually written) authorization - ' It was decided to license Wikipedia under the GFDL. ' 5.Excessive freedom; lack of due restraint - ' When liberty becomes license dictatorship is near. ' 6.An academic degree, the holder of which is called a licentiate, ranking slightly below doctorate, awarded by certain European and Latin-American universities 7.Freedom to deviate deliberately from normally applicable rules or practices (especially in behavior or speech) 8.That deviation from strict fact, form, or rule, in which an artist or writer indulges, assuming that it will be permitted for the sake of the advantage or effect gained; as, poetic license; grammatical license, etc 9.To permit or authorize by license; to give license to; as, to license a man to preach 10.Excess of liberty; freedom abused, or used in contempt of law or decorum; disregard of law or propriety 11.1 A privilege or right granted to a person by a state to operate as a real estate broker or salesperson 2 The revocable permission for a temporary use of landa personal right that cannot be sold 12.Certificate of proficiency recognizing that a skydiver has met a specified level of experience, skill, and knowledge There are four classes of USPA licenses: A, B, C and D USPA licenses are recognized internationally through the FAI 13.the act of giving a formal (usually written) authorization a legal document giving official permission to do something freedom to deviate deliberately from normally applicable rules or practices (especially in behavior or speech) excessive freedom; lack of due restraint; "when liberty becomes license dictatorship is near"- Will Durant; "the intolerable license with which the newspapers break 14.An authorization from the state granting permission to perform duties which, without such permission, would be illegal 15.A certificate of authority issued by the Department of Insurance to an insurer, agent, broker, or broker-agent to transact insurance business 16.Authority or liberty given to do or forbear any act; especially, a formal permission from the proper authorities to perform certain acts or to carry on a certain business, which without such permission would be illegal; a grant of permission; as, a license to preach, to practice medicine, to sell gunpowder or intoxicating liquors 17.- a contract that grants a party explicit rights to use intellectual property Also, a digital permit containing descriptions of rights that can be applied to one or more pieces of content 18.An academic degree, the holder of which is called a licentiate, ranking slightly below doctorate, awarded by certain European and South American Universities 19.The document granting such permission 20.lic 21.A legal document giving official permission to do something, a permit 22.the rules of decorum"- Edmund Burke authorize officially; "I am licensed to practice law in this state 23.– A contractual arrangement whereby one person (Licensor) licenses another person (Licensee) some or all trade secret, patent, copyright, trade-mark or intellectual property rights the Licensor has in or to an invention Unlike an assignment, a license does not transfer ownership A sub-license occurs when the Licensee has rights to further license the Licensee’s rights to a third party A license may be for a set term or perpetual, be non-exclusive or exclusive, and is often granted in exchange for royalties or other compensation 24.A special permission to do something on, or with, somebody else's property which, were it not for the license, could be legally prevented or give rise to legal action in tort or trespass A common example is allowing a person to walk across your lawn which, if it were not for the license, would constitute trespass Licenses are revocable at will (unless supported by a contract) and, as such, differs from an easement (the latter conveying a legal interest in the land) Licenses which are not based on a contract and which are fully revocable are called "simple" or "bare" licenses A common example is the shopping mall to which access by the public is on the basis of an implied license 25.Permission to do something which, without such permission, would be illegal For example, a license to use digital information gives the Licensee permission to access and use the information under the terms and conditions described in the agreement between the Licensor and the Licensee 26.When you purchase a copy of a computer program, you are granted a license to use that program under specified conditions Use outside the provisions of the license is a violation of copyright and other laws Software loaded on servers is generally purchased with several licenses, meaning that the number of licenses regulates the number of people that can use the software at once Programs called "license auditors" are often used on servers to prevent too many people from using the software simultaneously 27.License means any one of those offerings identified in the Product List (including standard licenses and upgrades for desktop operating systems) that provides the right to run the version of the product for which it is ordered 28.official permission, authorization; document which shows proof of authorization, certificate; freedom (of action, belief, etc.); lack of restraint, excessive freedom isim 29.To license a person or activity means to give official permission for the person to do something or for the activity to take place. a proposal that would require the state to license guns Under the agreement, the council can license a U.S. company to produce the drug. to give official permission for someone to do or produce something, or for an activity to take place be licensed to do sth 30.The right to do something In publishing, the right to publish a book or books, or to something from one book in another product 31.Permission to go upon or use the land of another, the permission being a personal privilege and not constituting an interest in the land 32.The right to perform certain activities, generally granted by a governmental agency 33.a license is a right granted to a person or company to exercise rights over or in connection with something owned by another Thus, for example, a license could be granted to enter land, to use a trademark, to carry out a mechanical or chemical process or simply to use goods owned by another The key feature of a license is that it is a right, usually limited by time to use something which continues to be owned by someone else, rather than the transfer to a person of the thing or the full rights to it 34.legal permission from a patent owner to practice an invention License agreements include miscellaneous financial and diligence terms 35.An agreement in which a national government gives an oil company the rights to explore for and produce oil and/or gas in a designated area 36.a contract in which the owner of the patent grants another person or company permission to make, use, or sell the patented invention Licenses may be exclusive (if a single manufacturer is licensed to develop the invention) or nonexclusive (if multiple manufacturers are licensed to develop it) Licenses can extend for the entire length of the patent or for shorter periods of time 37.An authority granted by the United States to do a particular act or series of acts upon public lands without the licensee possessing any estate or interest in the land itself 38.1 A permit obtained from local government authorities to conduct certain types of business activities, such as a restaurant, or events, such as a parade 2 An agreement under which one company may use the logo or other property of another, as on a tee shirt 39.the approval by a governmental agency, usually at the state level, for an individual to be a teacher in the designated state, grade levels, subject areas, and specialties Licensure indicates that the candidate has met a minimum level of requirements, designed to ensure the protection of student, public health, safety, and welfare interests See Certification, Credentialing 40.Authority granted by the owner of an intellectual property to another allowing the latter the right to use it in some limited way 41.Formal permission granted by the U S Department of Commerce and/or Department of State to export specific commodities, technology, or software to a particular destination and end user for a specified end use 42.A transfer of patent rights that does not amount to an assignment A license, which can be exclusive or non-exclusive, does not give the licensee the legal title to the patent 43.- Permission to go upon or use the land of another, the permission being a personal privilege and not constituting an interest in the land 44.Alternative spelling of license licence 45.Standard spelling of the noun form of license licence 46.Alternative spelling of license. The verb form is normally spelt license licence 47.Simple past tense and past participle of licence licenced 48.having been issued with a licence licenced 49.authorized by licence licenced 50.One who licenses; one who give out documents giving permissions - ' The goldfish licenser was on vacation. ' licenser İngilizce - Yunanca 1.αδειος (adeios) 2.άδεια (adeia) 3.υπερβολική ελευθερεία (ypervoliki elefthereia) 4.(n) άδεια (adeia), υπερβολική ελευθερεία (ypervoliki elefthereia), επαγγελματική άδεια (epangelmatiki adeia) 5.αδειοδότησης (adeiodotisis) licencing 6.(n) άδεια (adeia), υπερβολική ελευθερία (ypervoliki eleftheria), επαγγελματική άδεια (epangelmatiki adeia) licence 7.(v) δίδω άδεια (dido adeia) licence 8.έχων άδειαν (ehon adeian) licensed 9.(adj) αδειούχος (adeioyhos), έχων άδειαν (ehon adeian) licensed 10.αδειούχος (adeioyhos) licensed 11.χορηγημένος άδεια (horigmenos adeia) licensed 12.χορηγών άδεια (horign adeia) licenser 13.άδειες (adeies) licenses İngilizce - Fransızca 1.autoriser verb 2.accorder un permis verb 3.permis noun - ' Il a eu son permis retiré à cause d'une conduite imprudente. - He had his license taken away because of reckless driving. ' 4.permettre verb 5.donner la liberté de verb 6.autorisation noun 7.permission noun 8.droit noun 9.licence noun - ' J'ai obtenu ma licence cet été. - I got my license this summer. ' 10.accorder un permis;autoriser;permettre;donner la liberté de verb 11.liberté artistique noun 12.permission, autorisation;droit;permis, licence;liberté artistique;agitation noun 13.agitation noun 14.attribuer une licence 15.accorder un permis; autoriser; permettre; donner la liberté de verb 16.permission, autorisation; droit; permis, licence; liberté artistique; agitation: manque de retenue, liberté excessive noun 17.autorisé, qualifié, qui tient un permis adjective licensed 18.concesseur, fonctionnaire octroyant le permis de conduire noun licenser 19.autorisé licensed 20.autoriser, permettre, accorder une licence (permis); breveter (pilotage); délivrer la vignette pour; acheter la vignette pour verb licence 21.autorisation; permis; autorisation, (commerce) licence; brevet; contrat noun licence 22.adj. autorisé; permis; accordé une licence; patenté; breveté licenced 23.qui a son permis de conduire licensed 24.adj. autorisé, qualifié, qui tient un permis; patenté; breveté licensed 25.débitant licensed 26.bailleur de licence noun licenser 27.service délivrant les permis et les licences noun licensing İngilizce - İtalyanca 1.concedere una licenza a 2.permettere, autorizzare 3.permesso 4.tassa da pagare 5.patente - ' Mi faccia vedere la sua patente di guida, per favore. - Please show me your driver's license. ' 6.licenza - ' Rilasciamo tutte le frasi che raccogliamo sotto la licenza Creative Commons Attribuzione. - We're releasing all the sentences we collect under the Creative Commons Attribution license. ' 7.licenza, permesso, patente, autorizzazione licence 8.autorizzare con una licenza d'uso licence 9.sregolatezza, sfrenatezza, eccesso licence 10.munito di licenza licensed 11.autorizzato licensed 12.autorizzato alla vendita di alcolici licensed 13.autorizzato, patentato licensed 14.chi concede permessi licenser 15.concessionario di una licenza licenser Bursada lisansli sporcular https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AvjRuOIYN32ddGEzWS1GTjhxX1doQnpjSTRaVmxxc1E İl Adı : BURSA Branş Adı : -Genel- Uyruk : Tümü Lisanslı Sporcu Faal Sporcu Adı K E T K E T ATICILIK VE AVCILIK 59 571 630 17 80 97 ATLETİZM 1,181 3,330 4,511 215 332 547 BADMİNTON 521 2,751 3,272 86 87 173 BASKETBOL 1,058 5,125 6,183 0 7 7 BEDENSEL ENG. 4 36 40 0 0 0 BİLARDO 39 2,297 2,336 0 0 0 BİNİCİLİK 59 141 200 4 11 15 BİSİKLET 57 1,252 1,309 3 61 64 BOCCE, BOWLİNG VE DART 208 460 668 6 3 9 BOKS 42 1,319 1,361 10 107 117 BRİÇ 12 217 229 8 95 103 BUZ HOKEYİ 19 5 24 0 0 0 BUZ PATENI 30 12 42 0 0 0 CİMNASTİK 136 105 241 43 12 55 DAĞCILIK 550 3,223 3,773 59 243 302 DANS 161 124 285 28 23 51 ESKRİM 215 841 1,056 0 0 0 GELENEKSEL 2 68 70 1 21 22 GELISMEKTE OLAN SP BRANSLARI 116 134 250 60 69 129 GOLF 0 0 0 0 0 0 GÖRME ENG. 44 246 290 14 80 94 GÜREŞ 26 3,798 3,824 0 161 161 HALK OYUNLARI 950 602 1,552 361 194 555 HALTER 5 151 156 1 22 23 HAVA SPORLARI 4 39 43 1 17 18 HENTBOL 571 919 1,490 0 4 4 HERKES İÇİN SPOR 66 208 274 62 153 215 HOKEY 0 0 0 0 0 0 İŞİTME ENG. 66 334 400 0 0 0 İZCİLİK 395 1,236 1,631 321 656 977 JUDO 268 877 1,145 82 152 234 KANO 29 44 73 0 0 0 KARATE 1,565 6,300 7,865 444 1,174 1,618 KAYAK 377 2,198 2,575 1 12 13 KICK BOKS 183 1,989 2,172 47 373 420 KIZAK 9 6 15 0 1 1 KÜREK 7 22 29 6 17 23 MASA TENİSİ 440 2,978 3,418 40 53 93 MODERN PENTATLON 63 107 170 25 29 54 MOTOSIKLET 0 32 32 0 8 8 MUAY-THAİ 27 354 381 6 68 74 OKÇULUK 19 50 69 4 14 18 ORYANTİRİNG 54 132 186 44 74 118 OTOMOBİL SPORLARI 21 335 356 3 16 19 ÖZEL SPORCULAR 67 282 349 1 19 20 RAGBİ 2 18 20 0 0 0 SATRANÇ 724 2,597 3,321 5 31 36 SU TOPU 138 572 710 67 254 321 SUALTI SPORLARI 101 263 364 35 93 128 TAEKWON-DO 2,331 8,228 10,559 350 782 1,132 TENİS 290 434 724 125 142 267 TRİATLON 5 26 31 2 8 10 VOLEYBOL 2,887 2,011 4,898 23 12 35 VÜCUT GEL., FİTNESS 29 320 349 2 27 29 WUSHU 305 1,405 1,710 85 477 562 YELKEN 40 248 288 18 150 168 YÜZME 1,446 3,768 5,214 386 677 1,063 GENEL TOPLAM 18,023 65,140 83,163 3,101 7,101 10,202 Aşağıda ki federasyonların lisans işlemleri: gençlik spor il müdürlükleri dışında, federasyonca yapılmaktadır. *1. Atıcılık ve Avcılık *2. Basketbol *3. Beyzbol *4. Binicilik *5. Bocce Bowling ve Dart *6. Briç *7. Cimnastik *8. Dans Sporları *9. Eskrim *10. Golf *11. İzcilik *12. Kürek *13. Motosiklet *14. Otomobil *15. Satranç *16. Tenis *17. Yelken *18. Sualtı Sporları Federasyonlara Göre Sporcu Lisansları nasıl çıkar? GHS İl Müdürlüklerince Lisansları çıkarılan ferdi spor branşları *ATLETİZM *BADMİNTON *BİLARDO *BİSİKLET *BOKS *DAĞCILIK *GELISMEKTE OLAN SP BRANSLARI KORFBOL-KRİKET - OFF SHORE RAFTİNG - SQUASH *GÜREŞ *HALTER *HAVA SPORLARI HAVA YELKEN - KANAT BALON - YAMAÇ PARAŞÜTÜ *HERKES İÇİN SPOR *JUDO *KARATE *KAYAK *KICK BOKS *KIZAK *MASA TENİSİ *MODERN PENTATLON *MUAY-THAİ *OKÇULUK *ORYANTİRİNG *VÜCUT GEL., FİTNESS *WUSHU *YELKEN *YÜZME İç linkler *=Yenişehir İlçe Lisanslı sporcu Sayıları= YENİŞEHİR'deki Lisanslı öğrencilerin Branşlara göre dağılımı: YENİŞEHİR Atletizm:.... YENİŞEHİR Badminton:.... YENİŞEHİR Basketbol:.... YENİŞEHİR…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Yenişehir_İlçe_Lisanslı_sporcu_Sayıları *=Mersin İl Lisanslı sporcu Sayıları= Mebbis Verilerine göre Mersindeki Lisanslı öğrencilerin Branşlara göre dağılımı: MERSİN Atletizm:784 MERSİN Badminton:723 MERSİN Basketbol:1361…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin_İl_Lisanslı_sporcu_Sayıları *=Sporcu Sicil Lisans Yönetmeliği= belgesi ve eski lisansının il müdürlüğüne verilmesi gerekmektedir. Sporcuların Transfer İşlemleri Madde 9-Sporcular, lisanslı bulundukları spor…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Sporcu_Sicil_Lisans_Yönetmeliği *=Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de spor başarıları= Spor Tanıtım Günleri Yenişehir'de spor başarıları/Okullara göre Yenişehir'de spor başarıları/Branşlara göre Yenişehir İlçe Lisanslı sporcu Sayıları…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Rakamlarla_Yenişehir'de_spor_başarıları Kategori:Lisans